


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, anything to keep the allenbert tag alive though am i right, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Barry's not basic. Heswears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS TO GALO FOR THE AWESOME PROMPT  
> "because barry's basic as fuck: barry walking into the lab 15 min late with a pumpkin spice latte"

Julian glanced at his clock when he heard the hurried footsteps of his lab mate enter the room. Fifteen minutes late. It wasn’t a record, but it was still over average. He certainly wasn’t happy about it either.

His eyes fell on the paper coffee cup in Barry’s hand. He had missed work for a _coffee_? That was incredibly unprofessional, and unnecessary considering the precinct _had_ a coffee machine.

“You’ve missed fifteen minutes of work, and for what? A pumpkin spice latte?” Julian deadpanned.

“Wh-what? No! I don’t even _like_ pumpkin spice!” Barry denied, taking a swig of his cup which was clearly labeled “PSL.”

“Of course, Allen, that’s my bad.” Julian rolled his eyes. “You’re clearly _not_ basic, what with your plaid button ups and expensive flavored coffee.”

“I’m not basic!” He vehemently denied. “I… I drink normal coffee too!”

“Please, you probably think ‘Netflix and chill’ is acceptable for a first date.”

“Oh-oh yeah? Well you’d have to go on a date with me to know for _sure,_ wouldn’t you!” Barry sputtered. His eyes widened and his face went red upon realizing what he had just said. He took a giant gulp of his latte, as if burning his mouth would also burn away his embarrassment.

“…So, Allen, you want to take me on a date, huh.” Julian wore a smug expression, like he had won this game of chess. He took delight in the fact that Barry was still speechless, face red as the sweater he was wearing. “You can pick me up at seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tungle!](http://adhd-barry-allen.tumblr.com)


End file.
